


Tony, Bruce, and Ms Pepper Potts

by franki_stein



Series: Everyone Loves Everyone [3]
Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2019-08-21 09:53:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16574255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/franki_stein/pseuds/franki_stein
Summary: This is Everyone Loves Everyone in the pov of Bruce, Tony, and Pepper's relationship.





	1. Chapter 1

"Tony, please, just let me in." Bruce knocked softly once more on the door of the room Tony had locked himself into.

 

Bruce turned to see Pepper walking towards him shaking her head, her red hair following the movement of her head. She moved into Bruce's place and banged on the door.

 

"Tony stop being a baby and get out here!" she yelled into the door, with no response.

 

Her features completely change when she looks to Bruce, they seem softer and more appreciative than when she is looking at Tony. Looking more amused and annoyed but somehow still loving, Pepper Potts was a complex human being. She smiled softly at Bruce, he was staring worriedly at the door like it was a bomb that would go off any second to notice. She leaned back against the door, she reached to push her fingers through his dark curls. He looked to her and smiled back.

 

"Don't worry so much, you'll get wrinkles or something." She jokingly said and his small smile turned into a genuine grin.

 

"I know, he doesn't help much." He jerks his thumb at the door and both him and Pepper chuckle.

 

"Are you guys flirting?!" They hear Tony yell from inside the room.

 

"Are you gonna do something about it?" Pepper yells back challengingly. Bruce guesses this is why they love each other. Both of them are so intelligent and up for any challenge and both of them were definitely just that, a challenge.

 

Bruce rolls his eyes at both of them, he's dating two absolute teenagers, he concludes. Metaphorically, of course.

 

Tony quickly decides whatever he is hiding from can obviously wait for him to stop his significant others from flirting without him.

 

"You guys can't flirt without me! that's not agreed in this relationship." He says, mainly joking.

 

Pepper grabs him by the shirt, "then you should've been out here instead of leaving us to hide from Captain America."

 

Tony rolled his eyes, "why did you sign me up to talk with him? You know how much my life has revolved around ignoring that man's existence."

 

"I don't know why, he seems very nice." She paused to look him in the eyes, "unlike you."

 

Tony looked completely appalled, "how could you, i'm the nicest guy I know."

 

"Bruce thinks I'm nice don't you?" Tony said, leaning to give Bruce a nice, sloppy kiss on his cheek.

 

"Nuh uh you cannot just bribe me with kisses, my job here is done, I got the boys in the guest quarters and got you out of that room, i'm going home."

 

"Not gonna stay here Brucey? Sure am gonna miss you for twelve hours." Tony said tugging at Bruce's shirt.

 

"What's the point of paying for an apartment if I don't sleep there once in awhile?" He said back, leaning to give a kiss to Tony and one to Pepper.

 

"Just don't pay for it then, I've invited you to live here for years." Bruce shrugged.

 

"And every time I tell you the same thing." he gives Tony one last kiss and hugs Pepper.

 

"I'll walk you to the door," she says, linking arms with Bruce, "I have something I need to share."

 

Tony looks as if he's about to argue being left behind but then he seems distracted. He smiles after both of them.

 

They reached the large entrance to the tower in comfortable silence, Bruce is an easy conversationalist, even if there's no actual conversation. Pepper appreciates it about Bruce, there's no uncomfortable silences, just easy quiet.

 

Pepper turned to Bruce. She's been turning how she's going to say this to her partners over in her head for some time now. Arguing with herself and battling out the best way to break it to them.

 

"I have to leave." Pepper says quickly as if ripping off a bandaid.

 

Bruce's smiling eyes droop to a confused concern look.

 

"I don't understand."

 

She puts her hands in his and laces their fingers together.

 

"I've been offered a really good job in LA and I really want to take it."

 

"Then you should, what's holding you back?" He could figure it out but it would be easier to hear it from her.

 

"I don’t want Tony to think I'm abandoning him. I’m not leaving you two, just the city for a while." Bruce smiled sadly and squeezed her hands.

 

"You don't have to explain it to me. I can talk to Tony if you don't want to. When are you leaving?" Pepper bit her lip and looked over in the direction of Tony.

 

"Next week. I wanted to tell you two together but I think it's better that you know first. Tony doesn't deal well with people leaving. Remember when Rhodey left for a month for his work and Tony clung to you the entire time, working endlessly in the lab, not eating? I hate to leave you with him knowing he's going to act like that, I called Rhodey and he said he'd come over as soon as possible." Pepper took a deep breath, "I'm just gonna be so worried about him."

 

Bruce brought her into a hug. "It's gonna be okay. We'll set up video chats and you can call any time of day." He wanted to believe that he was going to be perfectly okay with Pepper gone but the more it set in, the more his eyes got a little watery.

 

"You better call." He whispered into her petite shoulder.

 

"Of course I will." She whispered back. They pulled apart and Pepper's eyes were shiny with unshed tears. She leaned in to kiss Bruce softly on the cheek.

 

"I'll see you tomorrow, I think I'll tell him then, would you mind being there so he has some support?" Bruce silently nodded and pulled Pepper into one last hug before leaving the great big tower and walking to his nearby apartment.

 

 

 

 

Tony woke up and immediately looked at the time his clock said. It was a habit that formed over the years. He often found it most comforting in the early hours of mornings that he couldn’t sleep through. Most likely at the fault of countless nightmares. Pepper told him he didn't take his trauma seriously, he seriously disagreed. The time was still early morning, however Pepper had already taken her leave, assumedly taking care of some business thing Tony had forgotten about.

 

Tony wondered to the kitchen to get himself some coffee. A note on the fridge reminded him that around lunchtime he was supposed to meet up with the three musketeers to talk about the assassins mental health. He was so not a head doctor, as he told Pepper many times. Pepper thought it would benefit both him and the three men to find other heroes. Tony had so smoothly mentioned that her and Bruce were the only other heroes he needed in his life. Pepper amusedly just told him to at least offer his resources to find someone that could really help them. They were a good group of guys, she had concluded.

 

So Tony dawdled around and eventually wandered down to the lab and fixed things that were perfectly fine and planning for what next great upgrade he could invent to add to his Iron Man suit. At some point he felt lonely so he called up Bruce. They chatted and Tony made sure that it was obvious he was inviting him over. Bruce said he'd be down later but needed time to himself for a few hours. Tony understood and continued to fiddle around his lab.

 

Lunchtime had arrived and he made arrangements to have a grand lunch of delivery pizza. Tony would have just as wanted to go to a fancy restaurant but felt that for the sake of Bucky Barnes' current situation it would be better to discuss details in privacy. He was cleaning up around his dining table, he hadn't really had a use for it since his and Bruce's last date night spent here. They usually ate dinner in the lab or when Pepper managed to drag them out of there. they sat on the comfortable couch, or when they were feeling particularly fancy, they went out to eat. Sometimes Bruce invited them over to his apartment and they usually ate an array of take out.

 

"Yo Jarvis." He said to the ceiling, picking out the most casual outfit he owned without it being too casual.

 

"Yes Tony?"

 

"Would you do me a favor and get Steve, Sam, and Bucky's favorite pizza toppings?"

 

"Absolutely sir." Tony settled on one of his favorite tee shirts that was actually Bruce's and some jeans that he would admit to being only slightly too tight.

 

A few moments later JARVIS speaks up again' "Sir, I got what you asked for and the appropriate pizzas have been ordered."

 

Tony smiled, "Anything I like?"

 

"Sam's favorite pizza matches yours, sir."

 

"Interesting." Tony said, mainly to himself.

 

Soon enough, Sam Wilson, The Winter Soldier himself, and the legendary Captain America were at his door.

 

He smiled his most charming smile and opened the door.

 

"Welcome guys, hope the layout of the tower didn't confuse you too much." He silently invited them in and lead them to the dining table that had six chairs, and three boxes of pizza spread across. Tony sat himself down at the head of the table and gestured them to do the same. Steve and Sam sat on Tony's right while Bucky sat in front of Steve on his left.

 

"So boys," he started reaching into one of the pizza boxes, "I know your situation." He said looking at Bucky.

 

"I can't fix your wiring. I'm afraid, or undo the damage HYDRA did." He said seriously, taking a bite out of his peperoni pizza.

 

"What I can do is figure out how that," he pointed to Bucky's metal arm, "connects to the human weapon thing."

 

"So you think the arm has something to do with the trigger words?" Steve said, he hadn't touched the pizza yet but Sam had dug right in beside him.

 

Tony nodded, "Tests are going to help the most in this situation. With neurological scans, we might be able to understand the connection better and how it affects your brain."

 

Bucky looked panicked at the mention of tests and scans.

 

"Uncomfortable with that?" He said siting up straighter, staring at Bucky's facial expression, interested.

 

"Having a bunch of Nazis messing with your memories can do that." He said gruffly.

 

Tony smirked, "Eat the pizza," he said, noticing Bucky's empty plate, "its not a Nazi, I promise."

 

Tony's attention then turned to Sam. "So, what's up with the bird costume?"

 

Sam glared but didn't answer until after his was done chewing his bite of pizza.

  
"It's not a bird costume, first of all. Second, it's just the wings. They're pretty useful."

 

"Okay but what's the story? They look military grade, did you steal them? Did you make them for the government or did the government make them for you?" Tony asked enthusiastically.

 

"It was a prototype thing, me and my partner at the time did small stuff, to see if they worked or not." Sam explained, his face held an emotion that was a mix of guilt and passion. Talking about Riley was hard for Sam, letting go of the feeling that what happened to him was his fault, was even harder. However, talking about his wings was something a little different. His wings were a little more than just a part of his uniform, or at least it felt like it to him. When he used them he felt free, almost like he had his own superpower. Flying was one hell of a feeling.

 

"It didn't work." Tony stated, it wasn't a question. Sam looked at him curiously.

 

"What?" he asked, still focused on the mix of emotions in his head.

 

"A mission failed or something right? Someone got hurt?" Tony guessed. Sam steeled his expression and nodded. He pulled his hands under the table in his lap. Steve wrapped his hand around Sam's, and Sam felt the reassurance.

 

Sam cleared his throat. "Um-"

 

Tony put up his hand and interrupted, shaking his head. "You don't have to relive that for me. I can look it up if I get curious."

 

"I have a partner, Rhodey, he's pretty high up there in terms of government stuff. He'd be pretty interested in your wings. I know I am." He flashed a toothy grin and Sam felt a flush of appreciation, short and probably for the last time that evening.

 

"Well that's as far as i've got with plans for you." He said pointedly at Bucky.

 

"If you have any questions feel free to ask me, Pepper, or Bruce.”

 

“How long do you think it will take to know whether there's something we can do to help Bucky?" Steve asked, hand still wrapped around Sam's.

 

“We’re just gonna have to start with the tests.” Tony took another slice of pizza from the box while the three other men looked at each other silently having a conversation of whether here is the best place to be.

 

“Look i’m sorry about what happened to you, I really am,” he started, looking sincerely at Bucky, “but this is the best I got in terms of what I can do for you. I want to help you, and we can start out slow. If anything hurts too bad or is just too triggering we can stop and take our time with this. I want you to trust me.” He said not once taking his eyes off of Bucky. Bucky maintained eye contact and appreciatively nodded at Tony.

 

“Thank you.” He said and then looked to Steve. Steve smiled reassuringly.

 

Tony winked, “anything cutie.”

 

Before anyone could really question the statement, Tony got up from his chair.

 

“Well that’s it for now, you can roam as you please, leave as you please, I don’t really care long as you’re not in mine and Brucey’s lab.” He smiled fantastically at the three men still sitting.

 

“You guys can take the remaining pizza to your floor, my partners and I are having dinner in the living quarters and you three are welcome to join, according to Pepper. JARVIS will help u get where u need to be at the right time and don’t worry about dress bc I’ll be in my pjs.” He got out from the table and left the men with a beautiful grin.

 

“‘Brucey’?” Sam said judgingly, smirking when Bucky laughs.

 

“I can’t tell if he was flirting or just being a total douchbag.” Bucky added and then Steve included himself in the chuckling.

 

“C’mon guys he’s being nice to us, I guess. We have a good few hours until dinner I’m guessing, so what do you guys wanna do?” They talked amongst themselves as they packed up the rest of the pizza and headed back to their own floor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the shortness, but usually all the action happens in Boys r Back in Town so this is really just snippets of what they get up to.

Tony was bored after the lunch and he gets sad when he gets bored so he called Pepper.

“Hey babe I’m kind of busy right now but I promise as soon as I’m done I’ll come right over.” Pepper said quickly into the phone.

Tony sighed, “That’s fine, love you.” He said into the phone.

Pepper took a deep breath, “I love you too.”

Tony then called Bruce. “Hiya Brucey.”

“Hey Tony, I was just about to text you. It okay if I come over?” He asked tentatively.

“Duh you know you don’t even have to ask green bean.” 

"You know I do. Be there soon.”

Tony smiled into his phone, found something to do while he waited for Bruce to arrive, and thought about how exactly he was going to go about helping out Bucky Barnes. He really wasn’t equipped for this. He’s not a head doctor. But he knew he couldn’t ask Rhodes for any of the governments help they would just hinder his healing process. He guessed he was about to anyways as well, looking around in that metal arm is definitely gonna bring back some bad memories for that guy. He just hoped he could do more good than bad.

Bruce arrived and they went straight to the lab. This was their relationship. They spent most of their time alone together in this lab, tinkering with projects. Tony with his robots, Bruce with his biological chemistry. Tony had separated the lab into a few different labs that all connected but could be cut off from each other if need be. Meaning Bruce could’ve study macromolecules or nuclear matter without one of Tony’s self operated robots getting in his way.

After a few hours of tinkering, Tony got bored. He walked up to a focused Bruce and leaned against the table he was currently working on.

"Watcha up to Brucey?”

Bruce mumbled something about magnetic resonance imaging and Tony raised his eyebrows, “Trying to cure cancer are you?”

Bruce shook his head, “If you want to get into that winter soldier’s head, you’re not gonna be able to do it through his arm.”

Tony smiled. “I love you.”

Bruce rolled his eyes but looked away from his project to Tony. "I love you too."

Tony leaned in to kiss him. He took whatever was in Bruce's hands and set them down on the lab table.

He kissed Bruce deeper and reached around Bruce’s neck to clasp his hands together. He moved himself so he was wedged between Bruce and the lab table, all while keeping their mouths together.

Finally they separated for a breath of air. “Wanna go upstairs?” Tony asked, a look in his eyes that Bruce knew all too well.

 

Hours later, Pepper came in from whatever CEO meeting she was in all day. She made her way up to the living quarters and to hers and Tony's room. When she opened the door she saw her two boys curled up on their bed. Tony was wrapped in Bruce's arms, she could see up to their waists and the rest was covered in comforter She weighed her options on whether to wake them or not. A heavy weight was suddenly on her chest as she remembered she had to break the news to Tony. This was going to be so hard on both of them.

She hoped Rhodes was on his way. “Boys?” She put her hand on Tony’s shoulder and he rumbled, moved a little and then fell back asleep.

“Bruce?” she said gently. She sighed and started to call the take out place they usually go to. They’ll wake up eventually and be hungry probably.

 

(after the take out dinner in chapter five of TBRBIT)

The three guests had said goodnight and left Tony Bruce and Pepper to the rest of the take out. Bruce eyes Pepper and raised his eyebrows.

Pepper knew she had to tell Tony, but to be quite frank, she was scared.

Still she stopped Tony from getting up to throw away some trash and looked him in the eyes. His facial expression matched hers only a little more confused.

“Everything okay Pep?” She got closer and put her hands in his. Bruce came to sit beside Tony and reached around his waist

“I have to tell you something and you’re not going to like it.”

Tony chewed on his lip and nodded slowly, “okay what is it?” Pepper took a deep breath and made eye contact with Bruce he nodded slightly.

“I’m going to LA for a job that I think will be very good for me, and the company.” Tony’s eyes got wide and he squeezed her hands.

“Well, that’s great, as long as it makes you happy Pep, go do it.” He steeled his expression

Pepper nodded hopefully, “I’ll be leaving sometime in the next few days. Is that okay?” Tony weighed the news in his head. He’s always been real bad with distance. It’s hard enough with Rhodey not around, but he thinks with Bruce and the three musketeers he’ll be busy enough.

He smiles real softly at Pepper, “That’s fine Pep. Do what you need to do.” He says encouragingly. Pepper releases the breath she’d been holding in.

“You’ll be okay Tony. I promise.” She smiled at her lover and held his hand tighter.

“Oh I know I’ll be okay, i’m just worried about you babe. You know i’ll be checking up on you now and then right?”

Tony said, nonchalantly, as he so effortlessly could.

Pepper chuckled and nodded, “Of course Tony.” She looked at both her boys and the weight of her leaving was starting to hit her. She was going to miss them so much. But she knew she had to go to LA. For herself, mainly, and she knows it will be good for the boys as well.

There were tears welling up in her eyes. Her boys reached to her.

"I love you, I love you both so much." She said with her whole chest.

They replied with love of their own, they stayed there for awhile, quiet and comforting.


End file.
